Millimeter wave communication generally corresponds to wireless communication that uses the radio spectrum between 30 GHz to 300 GHz, with a wavelength between one and ten millimeters. However, in the context of wireless communication, the term also can more specifically correspond to a few bands of spectrum near 38, 60 and 94 GHz, and more recently to a band between 70 GHz and 90 GHz (also referred to as E-Band).
Millimeter-wave (mmWave) communications may be characterized by the usage of directional antennas that offers increased antenna gain and spatial separation. While directional communications offer additional gain that compensates for the large pathloss experienced in mmWave communications, line-of-sight (LOS) blockage remains one of the main factors for disruption of communications.